youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Treachery, Treason and Love
Welcome to the realm of storytelling again. WELCOME WELCOME YALL. This is a story that appeals to all people, especially people who like Dystopian tales where two teenage people rebel against the government, in something that could get them both killed, love. ''BEWARE THIS CONTAINS SWEARING!! *dramatic music plays in the background*'' Prologue 27 years, 27 years without love. 17 of those years I've been alive. 17 very pleasant years, living with my aunt, uncle and cousins, who eventually became mum and dad, and my siblings. Blake Loveless, our leader, of this country called, Attennixa, combined 27 years ago, of Canada, Central America, Mexico and, the United States of America, banned love. It was all because of a boyfriend she had, who murdered her family. She forced everyone not to love anyone, but their family. Boyfriends and Girlfriends became illegal, people were thrown in jail for having even the slightest sign of a relationship with someone of the opposite sex. Blake made us be evaluated at age seventeen, and then matched with six people, similar to us, of the opposite sex, and we got to choose who we wanted to be with, and they'd do the best to see if we could be with that person, if not, they'd choose the second-best for us, and so on. But I broke the law. I fell in love with a boy, and he fell in love with me. This is my story. My story of treachery, treason, and love. Chapter One "Come on Gwen, we're going for a walk." I say, to my cousin Gwendolyn, who shakes her head at the suggestion of a walk. "We can go for ice cream after!" I bribe. Gwen grabs her shoes and laces them up, while I slip on my flip-flops. "Avrily? Are you coming?" I call. "Yeah, I'll meet you outside." Avrily calls. I don't bother calling for the twins, they're to busy arguing over a dress. I take Gwen's small hand, and bring her outside. Avrily steps outside, and flicks her hair behind her shoulders. She's always been redgarded, as "the popular one" or "the pretty one" in school, and I do believe them, Avrillynne, with her blond hair, and green eyes, perfect smile, is perfect material for the popular girl in any school, but she looks up to me as her idol, she says I'm prettier than her, and everything like that. I wish Avrillynne was my real sister. We walk for a while, the spring breeze greeting us with the scent of the Pacific Ocean, fresh and salty. "Want to go down to the beach?" I ask them. Gwendolyn nods, and we stroll down to the sand and salty ocean water. Gwen runs into the waters, and I follow, we splash around for a while, and eventually, I see Avrily just sitting there, not doing anything. "Come on Avrily!" Gwen calls, laughing. "I'm good Gwen." Avrily shouts. "What Avrily, you scared of getting a little wet?" I tease. "No." She denies. I pick up a bucket just floating around, and fill it half way full with water. "Go over to Avrily, and throw this water on her!" I whisper to Gwen, who, gladly, takes the water, and throws the bucket on her. Avrily stands up, runs into the ocean, carrying Gwendolyn, and begins splashing us both with water. After about 15 minutes, We're soaking wet, and decide to sit on the beach for a while, and dry off. Our hair is relatively dry, so we decide that this is a good time for ice cream. I slip on my shoes, and we walk along Liva Drive until we get to Liva Drive Ice Cream. As usual, Brighton, our best friend, and owner of the ice cream shop, is standing at the counter. "Juliette! Ah I knew I'd see you today! And miss Avrily, beautiful at ever. And Gwendolyn Ella Prescott, I've got something for you." Brighton smiles his signature smile, as Gwen runs over to him. Gwen comes back with a smile full of chocolate, and I can tell it was a chocolate square. "The usual I assume?" Brighton laughs. "Yep." Avrily smiles. Around Brighton Tessie, It's impossible not to be cheerful. Category:Romance